Sesión del corazón desbocado
by Anelette Serrot
Summary: Un capítulo de La Venganza del fuego desde el punto de vista de Severus Snape. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza a este enigmático personaje cuando se enfrenta a la misteriosa Sérène Boissieu?
1. Chapter 1

Sesión del corazón desbocado.

Albus. Ese viejo… lo hizo de nuevo.

No le bastó con aceptar a la insufrible chiquilla en el colegio, sino que ahora le concedía el honor de unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

¿Qué clase de magia poseía esa niña?

Desde el momento en que pisó los terrenos del castillo, envolvió todos los espacios con su aura dorada. Una luz que iluminaba y oscurecía a la vez. Empañó todos los cristales del castillo, de cada pasillo, de cada torre. Donde quiera que ella haya pasado su marca queda tatuada, esa marca dorada luminosa-oscura que me hacía perder la cabeza.

Es casi tan insufrible y arrogante como Potter.

Pero ella me irrita más.

Su andar firme y altivo. Ese cabello naranja lleno de rizos que flotaban mágicamente como si una corriente de aire los elevara suavemente solo a ellos. Esos ojos dorados llenos de motas negras que se oscurecían si perdía la serenidad. Y, lo que más me exaspera de esa arrogante adolescente: su fragancia. Una esencia suave, llena de selva seca y de energía cítrica. Ese olor que se había expandido por todo el castillo y que se negaba a abandonar los rincones de los que se apoderó. Me enloquece encontrar su fragancia perenne en la oficina de Dumbledore, en el aula de pociones, en los pasillos, en el Gran Comedor, en todas partes. Sólo en mi despacho podía refugiarme de aquella marca territorial que dejó en cada lugar del castillo en el que ha estado.

Inquietante.

Esa chiquilla escondía algo, un pasado oscuro. Mi instinto me lo advertía. Daba alarmas a cada instante que pasaba a su lado. Incluso desde la distancia podía percibir el peligro en ella. Pero Dumbledore parecía no notarlo. O lo ignoraba.

Le advertí hasta el cansancio que recibirla en el colegio era peligroso para todos, incluso para nosotros. Y ahora, había ahondado en la mente del director hasta convencerle de aceptarla como miembro de la orden. Sus motivos, sus razones eran un misterio que jamás debelaría. Lo comprobaba cada vez que intentaba entrar en su mente y ella me rechazaba con fiereza. Como una leona protegiendo sus dominios. Rugía y me echaba atrás con tanta fuerza y destreza mágica que superaba a cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años.

Ella oculta algo. Algo que no piensa compartir.

Una actitud egoísta y altanera considerando que ahora me dirigía a paso rápido hasta el aula más alejada del séptimo piso para que obtuviera de mí todo lo que necesitaba para cumplir sus propósitos. Me sentía manipulado. Y yo había jurado lealtad a Dumbledore. Una situación de la que sacaba ventaja cada vez que le venía en gana pero soy un hombre de palabra y cumpliré con mi deber. Sin embargo, eso no me impedía tomar precauciones.

Sabía de antemano que ella tenía visiones no provocadas a voluntad. Eso me lo explicó el director pero no tomaría riesgos innecesarios con ella. No cuando cualquier cosa podía pasar y yo no dejaría mi suerte al azar. Nunca.

Preocupado porque mi pasado y mis razones para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso salieran a flote de alguna manera u otra, poniendo en peligro mi trabajo de doble agente, vacié mi memoria de todo recuerdo relacionado a ello. Ahora reposaban tranquilamente en el pensadero, flotando libremente como una bruma plateada en él. Esa ridícula niña ya sabía demasiado y no pretendía darle más información en bandeja de plata.

Fruncí el ceño y apuré el paso haciendo que mi capa se meciera de un lado a otro.

En cuanto me adentré al pasillo del séptimo piso advertí entonces que todo era más real de lo que llegue a pensar. De inmediato, su fragancia me rodeó y esa luz dorada tan extraña iluminaba el pasillo sin alejar las tinieblas. Resoplé de fastidio. Hastiado de percibirla de esa manera. Cansado de la sensación de que me encontraría desnudo e indefenso frente a una mocosa de diecisiete años que escudriñaría en mí para sacar ventaja sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

Abrí la puerta de un golpe e inmediatamente la noté. El cabello naranja, los ojos amarillos, la postura orgullosa, el aura dorada…

\- Severus, al fin llegas- sonrió Albus hacia mí- No contamos con mucho tiempo. Ya que estás aquí prosigamos. Srta. Boissieu.

Supe que todo debía ser rápido. Sin demasiado preámbulo. Fijé la vista en Boissieu, en sus pupilas amarillas y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna. Mantuve la máscara de fastidio que reservaba para ocasiones similares y anduve a paso cauteloso hasta ella. Por un instante, un efímero momento, su rostro se ruborizó dándole color a sus pálidas mejillas y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se veía confundida, avergonzada.

Estreché los ojos en respuesta. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos creaba una mente como la suya? ¿Qué clase de pensamiento le hace ruborizarse de esa manera?

Ella se recompuso en fracción de segundos, y tras recuperar su postura orgullosa y controlar el rubor de sus pómulos dio un paso en mi dirección. Un paso que me atemorizó. De repente, sentí que debía haber dejado más que solo mí pasado en el pensadero. Temeroso de que ella descubriera más de mí.

_ ¿Descubrir qué, Severus?_

_\- _Necesito que se relaje, Severus.-susurró sonriendo, dándole vida a sus facciones- puede cerrar los ojos si eso le ayuda.

Hice una mueca con desdén. No cerraría los ojos en ningún momento.

\- Bien, solo debe darme su mano. Concéntrese en Voldemort, eso ayudará con las premoniciones. El resto queda de mi parte.

Perfecto. No había nada más que agregar ni más tiempo que perder. Me acerqué un paso más y extendí mi mano derecha en su dirección sin perder la altivez. Recordé de inmediato la primera vez que le vi y en como rechacé en redondo su mano cuando intentó presentarse a sí misma en el despacho de Dumbledore. En aquel momento, el instinto me mantenía alerta. En el mismo momento que le vi supe que traería problemas, que era peligrosa y que no debía dejarle rondar a sus anchas por el castillo pero, como siempre, Albus nunca hacía lo que se esperaba.

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios carnosos. Por un momento, les vi brillantes e incitadores como una gragea que juraba ser la más apetitosa. Luego, su sonrisa vaciló y cayó en una línea reta y apretada. Se estremeció ligeramente a la vez que sus ojos amarillos se posaban en mi mano extendida. La miraba con tanta intensidad que me transmitió una ola de ansiedad. El hecho de que sus ojos se clavaran en mi mano grande me llenó de una calidez que aplaqué de inmediato. Lo que no puede aplacar entonces, fue el pálpito descontrolado de mi pecho.

_ ¿Qué me pasaba?_

\- Srta. Boissieu, esperamos por usted.- exclamó Dumbledore, con un toque de ansiedad en la voz. Apenas le presté atención. No podía desviar la mirada de la pequeña que temblaba ligeramente frente a mí. Su orgullo y altivez desaparecieron y ahora era una pequeña gacela vulnerable. La calidez volvió a extenderse con mayor ardor.

Ella levantó su mano lentamente midiendo sus movimientos. Deslizo suavemente su mano entre la mía y en cuanto la yema de sus delicados dedos rozaron la palma de mi mano sentí que mi cuerpo entero se inundaba de una sensación que hacía cosquillas. Me sorprendí ante aquello y apreté las manos sin saber lo que hacía. Quizás me cerní con demasiada fuerza a su mano que era tan pequeña y fina que podía estrujarla sin problemas con la mía. Percibí otro temblor de su cuerpo y yo mismo me encontré enternecido casi conmovido y con los vellos erizados.

¿Qué está pasándote Severus Snape? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

Le solté bruscamente. Esa mocosa insufrible logró irritarme de nuevo con sus trucos ridículos. Confundía a mi mente, que prefería mantener fría y en alerta.

Le miré desde mi altura con los ojos entrecerrados dándole a entender que debía limitarse a hacer su trabajo.

\- ¿Ha conseguido ver algo? Srta. Boissieu- pregunté alzando las cejas.

Ella tenía los ojos amarillos muy muy abiertos, con sus labios ligeramente separados en una expresión inocente y pura, llena de inquietud. Tragó grueso y aclaró su garganta.

Esperé. Evitando que las emociones brotaran en mi rostro.

\- Lo lamento, Snape.- dijo con aparente calma - no he conseguido ver nada. Permíteme tu mano de nuevo.

Hice una mueca. ¿Tocarla de nuevo? ¿Acaso estaba loca? Había tenido suficiente con la corta experiencia de hace unos segundos. Miré a Albus en busca de apoyo. No podía pretender que le tocara de nuevo solo porque ella no era capaz de ver nada. Dumbledore me miró con esos ojos azules caprichosos, deseosos de información. Su ambición por el conocimiento era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y jamás me dejaría salir de aquí sin una respuesta. Me lo dijo la expresión regia de su rostro.

Hice otra mueca. Tendí la mano de nuevo con mayor rapidez que la vez anterior y ella la estrechó sin miramientos, sin alzar la vista. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó mi mano lo más que pudo.

De lo que pasó después, no estoy tan seguro.

De repente, las líneas redondas de su rostro eran suaves y tenuemente iluminadas por esa aura dorada que ella poseía. Unos rizos rebeldes caían sobre la línea de sus cejas y el difuminado contorno de sus pómulos ruborizados. Sus labios ligeramente fruncidos lucían exactamente como un par de apetitosos trozos de durazno y las pestañas largas adornaba elegantemente la línea negra de sus ojos cerrados. Me di cuenta entonces que ella era hermosa.

Ella era hermosa. Hermosa de una manera especial y atemorizante. De esa manera en la que muchas mujeres no podían serlo. Era… enigmática.

Con sus ojos cambiantes y el revoloteo sensual de su cabello, su piel ardiente. Esa piel con un toque de fuego.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido.

¿Qué carajo estaba pensado?

Por Merlín, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad. Y no pude hacer más que ponerme nervioso. Una sensación que parecía haberse extinguido hace mucho tiempo pero que ahora arremetió contra mi conciencia con una fuerza salvaje, sin control. Tenía el corazón agitado, cabalgando desbocado. Algo que ni las reuniones con el mismísimo Lord Voldemort lograban causar.

Ella alzó la vista y encontró mis ojos sorprendidos. En ese momento una corriente migró desde la base de mi columna hasta la coronilla, sentí su tacto volverse tan ardiente como el fuego mismo pero no podía soltarle. _No quería hacerlo. _

_ ¿No quieres hacerlo, Severus?- _me pregunté agitado. Confundido por ese pensamiento fugaz y sincero. No lo permitiría.

Nos soltamos las manos con rapidez. Como si el contacto con el otro nos causara repulsa.

_ Me causa repulsa_

Ella se giró hacia Dumbledore con un movimiento rígido. Él se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que descansada en mitad del aula y nos miraba por sobre sus lentes de medialuna con un brillo en los ojos y una media sonrisa en los labios. Yo conocía bien esa expresión de suspicacia. Era la expresión que tenía cuando descubría algo por accidente. Algo revelador.

Respiré profundo empujando hacia atrás el presentimiento que se alzaba en mí. No me salvaría de un interrogatorio de ese viejo y yo desmentiría hasta el hastío lo que sea que haya creído notar.

Sabía que me haría notar algo que yo ignoraba a conciencia y que deseaba mantener así por siempre pero él no se rendiría hasta hacerme saber sus conjeturas que yo tacharía de ridículas e imaginarias.

\- Ya sé que quiere Voldemort. – dijo Boissieu, haciéndonos volver a la realidad- y está en el Ministerio.

Dumbledore y yo parpadeamos. Nos erguimos y yo mantuve mi posición sin virarme mientras Dumbledore se acercaba a Boissieu sin esconder su inquietud y ansiedad.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay en el Ministerio que Voldemort desea?- preguntó expectante.

\- Pues, una profecía. Está resguardada en el Ministerio de Magia. Realmente quiere llegar a ella.

Contuve la respiración. No pude evitar el shock que conmocionó mi cuerpo.

La profecía.

\- Albus- llamó- la profecía del niño que destruirá al Señor Tenebroso, él la quiere porque piensa que allí encontrará la respuesta, la solución a todos sus problemas. Piensa que con ella, puede eliminar a Harry de su camino.

El Señor Tenebroso buscaba la profecía para convertirla en un arma.

_ Lily. _

Su nombre surgió de las profundidades de mi pensamiento. Un nombre que solo me atrevía a pronunciar en la oscuridad que cobijaba mis noches. Donde no podía distinguir la horrible calavera en la que se transformaba mi rostro al recodarla. Al recordar que murió por mi culpa, por mi ambición y mi idiotez.

Maté a la única mujer que he amado y el error me perseguirá hasta el final de mis días. Surgía con mayor fuerza cada vez que afloraba en la superficie y arremetía contra mí sin piedad.

\- Bien, informaremos a la orden y tomaremos las medidas necesarias para proteger la profecía. No sé qué pueda haber en ella que ponga en peligro la vida de Harry pero, es mejor prevenir una desgracia que vivirla. ¿Algo más, Sérène? – preguntó Dumbledore con apremio.

\- No, profesor Dumbledore. Eso es todo.

\- Bien, entonces volvamos a nuestras habitaciones. Advertiré al resto de los miembros de la orden.

Dumbledore caminó lentamente hacia la salida. Permanecí unos segundos estático en mi lugar pero recordé que debía mantener la compostura. Nadie debía notar lo que ocurría. Era el secreto que me llevaría a la tumba y ningún desliz podía traerlo a la luz.

Seguí los pasos del director, dirigiéndome a la salida a un paso más rápido del que pretendía ondeando mi capa en el proceso. Luego, una chispa avivó mi alarma. ¿Habría visto ese insufrible demonio algo más que al Señor Tenebroso buscando la profecía? Me viré hacia ella de manera inconsciente. Deseoso por saber que tanto había visto ella de aquello. Estaré perdido si eso es así.

Le miré a los ojos y descubrí un desborde de ternura atormentada como si tratara de transmitir un mensaje de comprensión. Un pinchazo en el pecho hizo que se agitara mi corazón en sospecha pero mantuve el rostro inexpresivo. Otro pinchazo siguió a ese y supe entonces el verdadero alcance del poder de esa criatura.

_ No te preocupes Severus, todos cometemos errores. _

Abrí los ojos sorprendido sintiéndome desnudo y vulnerable por unos instantes. Revolcándome en el conocimiento de que ella vio más de lo que debía. Embarrándome del conocimiento de que el poder de esa insufrible y arrogante adolescente superaba cualquiera que haya visto antes en un mago o bruja. Corroborando mis sospechas. Corroborando lo peligrosa que es.

No portaba la idea de que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar las barreras que he erguido con tanto ahínco.

Respiré hondo y me alejé rápidamente, lejos del poder de esa hermosa chiquilla y de la humillación que sentía al saberme expuesto ante ella. Me adentré en la oscuridad del pasillo sin mirar atrás perdiéndome entre los pasillos.

No le permitiría a esa mocosa saber más. No más de mí. De ninguna manera le dejaré entrar de nuevo.

* * *

Hola, mis amores.

Dios mío, al fin he terminado este pequeño retaso de la historia desde el punto de vista de Severus Snape.

Sé que en La Venganza del fuego no hemos tenido mucho de él desde hace un tiempo, así que les he traído esto. Indagar un poco entre los pensamientos de este hombre tan oscuro y complejo.

Mis amores, ¿Les ha gustado la sorpresa? No sé que tan bien he capturado a Snape. Es un personaje complicadísimo :s (me hizo sudar) Y realmente no quiero decepcionarlos :s

Por favor, denme sus opiniones. Me muero por saberlas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo de La venganza del fuego.

Un millón de abrazos :* :* :*


	2. Decisiones

Decisiones.

El humo de los calderos se mezclaba lentamente en el aire, el olor de las pociones pobremente realizadas era muy parecido al olor del fracaso, podía percibir unas cuantas T desde mi asiento, ni siquiera tenía que levantar la vista de los pergaminos que revisaba para saber que no tardaría demasiado en calificar las pociones de aquellos ineficientes chiquillos.

El olor ascendía hasta el techo de la mazmorra y atenuaba la suave fragancia que llegaba a mi nariz desde el fondo del aula. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. El cítrico suave y la selva seca que emanaba aquella chiquilla viajaban desde el último asiento del aula hasta el escritorio donde me encontraba sentado, corrigiendo los reportes, perdía la concentración.

Levanté la vista sin apartar demasiado la cabeza de su lugar, para hacer el movimiento imperceptible, nadie me miraba, nadie se atrevía a apartar sus ojos de los calderos para fijarse en su profesor de pociones. La mire con el ceño fruncido.

Una ola cálida atravesó mi espinazo en cuando vislumbre las ondas de su cabello naranja escaparse entre la capucha de la túnica, flotaban al son de una brisa que no existía, como si su magia se exteriorizara a tal punto que hiciera flotar todo a su alrededor. Su ceño fruncido evidenciaba lo concentrada que estaba, levantó la cabeza en dirección al pizarrón con las instrucciones, se mordió el labio mientras leía, repasando los pasos para realizar la poción que iba en buen camino, soltó el apretón de sus labios de durazno lentamente, como si la fuerza de su agarre se perdiera con cada línea leía y al final, su labio cayó libre, dejando su boca provocativamente abierta, tentativa, incitadora, demasiado sensual.

Una llama se extendió por mi cuerpo.

Resoplé con hastío, retirando todo indicio de perturbación y me obligué a volver la vista al pergamino, tachando un párrafo completo de un reporte mediocre.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos parecían aflorar en torno a ella. Esa chiquilla... no hay nada normal en ella, no solo la visión de su figura esbelta era una curiosidad, su poder, la falta de varita, el dominio de las artes oscuras, su cabello revoltoso, el desafío de sus ojos amarillos.. Rememoré como al verlos fijamente sus pupilas se dilataban y el matiz dorado era consumido por el más negro de los agujeros. Me inquietaba esa habilidad.

Taché otra línea.

Es peligrosa, no cabía duda. Mi instinto no dejaba de enviar alertas cada vez que me acercaba a ella.

No era de fiar, estaba cansado de repetírselo a Dumbledore pero él confiaba en ella de manera ciega en la que confiaba en mí.

\- Sus razones son similares a las tuyas, Severus.- Dijo una vez, para tranquilizarme, pero lejos de hacerlo solo me produjo mayor incertidumbre. ¿Acaso ella había perdido a quién amaba en manos del señor tenebroso? o ¿Había perdido algo más? - No le des demasiada importancia- agregó al verme inquieto e insatisfecho con su respuesta.- Cualquiera diría que te afecta más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

Desistí de sonsacarle la información en cuanto dio aquella respuesta con esa sonrisa socarrona.  
_ ¿Más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir?_

Hay un par de cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso de pensar o sentir en torno a ella. Como el hecho de que esa adolescente sea capaz de enfrentarme en un debate frente a frente y salir bien librada de ello. No era como las demás chiquillas de Hogwarts, ella era inteligente, poderosa, astuta, calculadora, enigmática y hermosa.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Alejé los pensamientos que me llevaban siempre al mismo camino. Me di cuenta que había estado releyendo la misma línea varias veces sin prestar atención y resoplé molesto. La sola mención de su nombre por la voz de mi conciencia me distraía peligrosamente. No podía concederle tanto poder.

Solté la pluma dejándola en el tintero, miré el reloj de arena y noté que la clase había terminado. Llamé a todos a colocar sus pociones en un frasco y dejarlas en mi escritorio.

En cuanto Boissieu dejó su muestra sobre el escritorio de madera, clavó sus ojos dorados en los míos y esos soles me miraron con fuerza y desafío, adornados por una risa triunfante como si supiera lo que había estado en mis pensamientos y eso le diera ventaja sobre mí. Deseé poder entrar en su mente y descubrir los pensamientos detrás de esa sonrisa burlona, pero siempre me rechazaba, con celo, protegiendo sus valiosos recuerdos de mí. Se alejó de inmediato, sin darme tiempo de reprocharle nada, sin dejarme escuchar su voz. La observé alejarse con ese andar altivo que balanceaba su cabello, por fin libre de la prisión de la capucha, danzando libremente en compás sensual e incitador, como invitándome a acariciarlo.

_Aléjate de ese camino, Severus_. Pensé furioso.

Entonces lo decidí, tenía que sacarle de mis pensamientos y desterrar para siempre las sensaciones que me producía su presencia, al precio que fuera. No importaba el método que tuviera que usar, la sacaría costara lo que costara y…

_Doliera lo que doliera_.

Me levanté de la silla donde me sentaba y caminé a paso firme lejos del aula de pociones- Tenia que desterrar ese último pensamiento de la cabeza.

No me permitiría volverlo a tener.


End file.
